


Dark

by Pipamonium



Category: original poetry
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipamonium/pseuds/Pipamonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poetry challenge I gave myself.</p><p>The challenge: every line is two words, each word is an 'ing' word, both words in each line start with the same letter/sound (one line is 'k' and 'c') - the poem must still tell a story even with the restrictions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from FP.net

floating falling  
twisting turning  
stopping starting

dodging dropping  
slipping sliding  
lifting laughing

flashing frightening  
growling glowing  
thriving throwing

feeding fighting  
grinding groping  
dashing dancing

blasting breaking  
mauling maiming  
cutting killing

fleeting fading  
bending breaking  
lying leaving

ending

**Author's Note:**

> It's roughly 9 years old. I wrote this immediately preceding the story 'The End Is Near'.
> 
> If it's not obvious - it's about a battle. Does anyone else care to take the challenge?


End file.
